reincarnationofthestrongestswordgodfandomcom-20200215-history
Lonely Snow
First mentioned in chapter 3, Lonely Snow was a player that Shi Feng had encountered when he arrived outside the Town Hall of Red Leaf Town. Appearance Simple and Honest Looking male Warrior Personality Abilities Class: Tier 2 Berserker Skills: *Charge *Break *Whirlwind Slash *Armor Break Equipment History Red Leaf Town When Shi Feng had arrived outside the Town Hall, Lonely had been queuing to enter to receive a quest. Lonely advised Shi Feng to queue up unless he wanted to cause an outrage from the other players. Shi Feng rejected his kind intentions and mentioned he was not there for a quest. Shi Feng's response surprised Lonely, which lead Shi Feng to state his intentions again. Shi Feng proceeded to advice him to leave the queue, even going so far to sell some information of a grinding spot at a price of 20 Coppers. Despite his initial hestiation, Lonely bought the information from him at half price, which was a location for a single mage-type Level 0 Green Gnome. It had low defense and respawn quickly, with a good chance of dropping money. This information lead Lonely to misunderstand that Shi Feng was a expert of God's Domain, and possibly a Beta Tester. Chaning his address of Shi Feng to Brother Expert, Lonely tried to get more information on skill books for Berserker, which Shi Feng was charging 2 Silvers to reveal. After adding Shi Feng as a friend, Lonely decided to save up the money before buying the information. Lonely proceeded to depart from the queue and headed for the grinding location. Deathly Forest Lonely Snow was so pleased with the grinding location, he invites Shi Feng to the level 2 dungeon Deathly Forest. Lonely has formed a party with several level 2 veteran players. Upon Shi Feng's arrival, Lonely's group see's that he only wear's novice equipment. They ridicule and criticize Shi Feng, causing Lonely to leave there group. Outside the entrance of Deathly Forest they form a new group with some level 1 players. Shi Feng, Blackie, Lonely Snow, Cola, Drowsy Sloth, and Gluttonous Mouse enter the dungeon on hell mode. During there track through the dungeon, Blackie recruits Lonely for there future workshop. After defeating the hell mode dungeon, the group proceeds to Dark Moon Valley. Dark Moon Valley While leveling in Dark Moon Valley, Lonely Snow and the others would come across Arcus Maddox. Arcus was a level 5 special elite that would only appear after clearing out the Gnomes where the group leveled. During the battle Lonely Snow was able to use a 2 skill combo to put Arcus in a fainted state, which gave Cola a chance to take hatred away from Blackie. To everyone's disappointment, Arcus Maddox was able to escape. During one of Lonely's trips back to Red Leaf Town, Blackie finally signed a contract with him to join Zero Wing Workshop. Lonely became an official member making a monthly salary of 4,000 credits. This situation was just like a dream to him. Later on, Lonely and the others was able to join Ouroboros in the twenty-man team dungeon Dark Moon Graveyard. Lonely entered the dungeon with Shi Feng, Blackie, Cola, Drowsy Sloth, Gluttonous Mouse, Gentle Snow, Zhao Yueru, Xiao Yue'er, White Cry, Wind Shadow, Ghost Chop and several others. Lonely Snow was placed in the Protection Party. His main goal was to protect the team's lifeline, the healers. During there first attempt in the normal mode dungeon, Lonely and the others got into a heated argument with the member's of Ouroboros for the way they treated Shi Feng. Eventually, problems where solved. Lonely's party then continued and switched the dungeon to hell mode. When the party reached the final boss, Lonely's job was to use charge to restrict it's movement. After defeating the hell mode dungeon, Lonely was very excited for receiving the first clear. This signified his name would be on the Glory List for all eternity. In the future, as long as players entered the Dark Moon Graveyard, his name would be on display for others to behold and revere. He would be famous. His rewards for first clear included: 10 Reputations Points in White River City, 30 Reputation Points in Red Leaf Town, one Mysterious Treasure Chest, 50,000 EXP, and 10 Glory Points. After leaving the dungeon, Lonely's group were ambushed by Martial Union. Ironsword Lion, Martial's leader, surrounded them with 130 players. Lonely was not scared. He and the others started laughing in excitement. They had long since wanted to test out the prowess of there new equipment. They were going to fight the enemy using hit and run tactics. Just as Lonely and his group were about to run toward the forest, they noticed Ouroboros join in the fight. Since Gentle Snow was sticking up for them, naturally, they could not escape into the forest to carry out guerilla warfare. Shi Feng instructed Lonely to enter the fight along side him. Multiple fireballs and frost arrows were aimed at Lonely. With the help of Cola, his high level, and the healers, these attacks were of little concern to him. After the one sided battle, Lonely's group returned to Town. There, Lonely sorted out his bag and repaired his equipment. Due to Lonely's reputation in Red Leaf reaching 30 points, he now enjoyed a 10% discount for all purchases in town. After finishing matter's in town, the group went to the level 8 area, Roaring Hill. Martial Union Blood Feud While leveling in Gale Valley, Lonely Snow and his group find themselves surrounded. Martial Union has found them, and has sent may elite players to kill them. After breaking out of the encirclement, Cola sacrifice's himself and stays behind to cover for them. Lonely Snow and Blackie are the only ones left alive. They run into the inner regions hiding in the shrubs and fog of Gale Valley. Not knowing what to do, they message Shi Feng to warn him to watch out for Martial Union. Shi Feng instructs them to use isolation scrolls and to wait for his arrival. To avoid more enemy players, Lonely and Blackie enter The Silent Swamp, a level 15 to level 20 monster area. When Shi Feng finally arrives, he hands Lonely a level 8 Secret-Silver two-handed axe. Lonely now held one of the best weapons available in the game. He was grateful and also extremely moved that Shi Feng would come to save him and Blackie. After partying up, they started grinding the monsters in the area. Star River Valley While Lonely searches for swamp hippos to grind, he comes across an unusual sight. He found a river flowing in mid-air, with golden fish that were level 20 special elites. Upon Shi Feng and Blackie's arrival, Shi Feng suggested that they investigate there surroundings. After 10 minutes of searching, they discover an elderly NPC named Faust. During there discussion with Faust, Lonely notices Shi Feng get a call. He and Blackie observes that Shi Feng is now angry after he disconnects from the conversation. Lonely begins to hate himself for being so weak. He vows in his heart to become stronger so that he will be able to help Shi Feng, and not just be dead weight. The group continues to question Faust and activates the Quest "Delicious Golden Fish". They have five hours to catch fish that can be traded to Faust for rare items. The group is able to capture a total of 1,510 fish. They trade for Heavenly Dragon's Breath, Mavis's Guard and a level 15 secret-silver ranked ring, the Ring of Glory. For completing the quest Lonely receives 140,000 EXP, and Reputation in White River City +10. After the group tests the power of Mavis's Guard, Shi Feng tells them to continue to level. He will bring Cola and the others later on. He wants Lonely and Blackie to carry them to level 10 and then go to White River City to do high-level quests. First To Enter White River City After Lonely Snow and Blackie regroups with the others, they bring the group to grind monsters. Lonely Snow lures level 20 swamp rhinos and Blackie instantly roasts them with his epic staff. Within several hours, Lonely's teammates all become level 10. Soon after, they act in accordance with Shi Feng's request, entering White River City and familiarizing themselves with the city. Lonely Snow wants to receive some of the rare and daily quest, obtaining some rare items in exchange for the quests' completion. Shortly after entering White River City, a system announcement enters Lonely's ears. "5 players have entered White River City. Activating White River City's Ranking List." Lonely Snow's name is not included on the Ranking List. A little earlier, when he entered White River City, the system asked if he wanted to put his name on the Ranking List. Lonely Snow immediately rejected the offer. Shi Feng had previously told him and Blackie, to refuse. If Lonely and Blackie had added their names, It would have caused them problems. If two level 14 players suddenly appeared on the Ranking List, guilds would come after them for their leveling secrets. They would also gain the enmity of every single player in he White River City region. Trial of Heroes While on their Reputation Quest, Lonely Snow and the others find themselves trapped in a sealed map. The only way forward is through a door containing four colors. They realize that it is some type of trial. At that moment, Blackie receives a call from Shi Feng and explains there situation. Lonely Snow hears, "Are you guys trying to get yourselves killed?!" Lonely and the others who stood beside Blackie all become very serious after hearing Shi Feng's words. They no longer dared belittle this trial. During a period of several days, they were finally able to reach the top floor of the trial. Originally, Lonely Snow nearly despaired from the difficulty of the trial. However, thanks to Violet Cloud, they made it through the trial with ease. Because of the Trial of Heroes, all there equipment and skills were upgraded. The poorest quality equipment they wore was Mysterious-Iron rank. After reaching White River City, Fire Dance tells them to go restock their supplies so that they can go level up. After getting along with each other for several days, Fire Dance becomes the core of the team. Zero Wing Established After leaving White River City, Lonely Snow and the others grinded monsters in Black Wind Canyon. Through working together, everyone's cooperation and grasp of timing became perfect. During this time, the number one player on White River City's Ranking List was at level 15. Yet, the lowest leveled player in Lonely Snow's party, Gluttonous Mouse, was level 18. While taking a break from grinding, Lonely Snow and the team receives a Guild Invitation. After seeing that it is from Zero Wing, they all accept the invitation. A little while after joining, Shi Feng tells Lonely and the others to put there names on the Ranking List. Upon join the List, they become the top 6 players of White River City. When Lonely Snow and the team returns to White River City, Shi Feng instructs the team to level some new recruits. Demon's Castle Lonely Snow and the others meet Shi Feng at the 20-man Level 14 Team Dungeon, Demon Castle. Out of all the Melee players in the dungeon, Lonely Snow is second in damage output. From the first boss's drops, Shi Feng gives Lonely Snow a Level 15 Fine-Gold ranked greataxe. During the last boss fight, everyone thinks Shi Feng has taken a potion because he becomes unbelievably powerful. Lonely Snow knows that it is the Fragmented Legendary item since he was present when Shi Feng obtained it. Shi Feng had previously told Lonely Snow to not leak any information about it, so nobody else other then him and Blackie knew about it. After the Dungeon was defeated, Lonely Snow receives 40 Reputation Points in White River City, 10 Reputation Points in Star-Moon Kingdom, 300,000 EXP, 10 Silver Coins, and one Tier 2 Gemstone of a random Attribute. Category:Characters